<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revolution AU doodles/Idea by DovahCourts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647565">Revolution AU doodles/Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts'>DovahCourts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Revolution (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just doodles/ideas of my AUs,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revolution AU doodles/Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this au mostly ignores canon idk im just spewing out thoughts.<br/>Also I am weak for the OT3, Chain of Command</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This AU is Jeremy centric, mostly... his species would be a kind of Bird Folk, which are around the usual sizes of humans.</p><p>Before Jeremy met Bass and Miles he was kept locked in a large birdcage, his wings would be clipped(in case he escapes and tries to fly away) and he would be forced to sing for his captors.</p><p>It went on like this until the outage, at that time he was able to escape after making makeshift lock picks (something his captors did a lot and ran off before his captors got home. He couldn't fly so he had to make work on the ground, finding what ever food he can until two men ambushed him for his food.</p><p>Later on he was saved by Bass and Sebastian, the two men he was grateful too.</p><p>Few years later he was became to Captain, he wore clothes that covered his wings (cuz only Bass and Miles can see them). Like Miles, he does not like Strausser, at all. The man would look at him like predator looking at its prey.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, the bones of his wings were very fragile and if one breaks it would hurt like hell for him. He would have to take a lot of breaks since the pain would get so unbearable, his body would feel heavy and his shoulder blades would ache a lot. Miles and Bass tend to him through out the healing so he's quite comfortable.</p><p>This AU is still in progress but I rlly like to work with this kind of stuff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up<br/>Beastars AU<br/>Gravity Falls<br/>Modern<br/>Kidverse<br/>Mafia<br/>Escort</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>